A Hero Lost
by Baata Jin
Summary: Son Goku is gone, only Kakarotto remains. The begining to a saga.


Please excuse the spelling errors, my spell check is not working properly, but it will be by next time. This is a story that can be considered an alternate universe, or it could have happened during the sagas. I'll most likely continue it, I still want to see what a few people think first. Enjoy. 

A Hero Lost 

Part 1 

Goku, the defender of the Earth, the greatest warrior to live, an alien raised on Earth who died defending it. Goku, or should I say Kakarotto, is no more. Goku never was, only Kakarotto remains. It is believed that a blow to the head caused the Saiya-Jin to become the human. A single fall changed the intentions of one man. A man who would decide the fate of the universe more than once. Son Goku is gone, only Kakarotto remains. 

****** 

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Son Gohan wondered out loud as he stared up at the full moon. What he was to do with the child he found in the forest some time ago. He is probably insane. He thought. "What am I going to do?" 

He watched the moon for some time before deciding that he would have to take young Goku to the buddist monistary tomarrow and see if they could help. He would have to carrie him tight in his pack to make sure he didn't fall down the revine on the way. It was getting late, he decided to turn in for the night and turned to go back inside. He came to the doorway and paused as he heard something. Not hearing it again he entered his house and stopped immediatly. A pair of yellow eyes meet him. 

"Who are you?" He asked, squinting to see. "I said who are you?" 

"Son Gohan." Said the unseen intruder. His voice cold and calm. 

"I am. Tell me your name." 

"My name is not important." 

"Why is that?" 

"You aren't going to live long enough for is to matter." Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the figure dash toward him, his white cloak reflecting the moonlight. He grunts as the assailant delivers a sharp chop to his neck. Gohan clutches his throat and falls to the ground gasping, knocking over a table as he goes down. "You have no idea how significant you are old man. Without you, the entire universe will be altered. You may very well be as important as Son Goku himself!" 

"Goku?" Gohan whispers between gasps. Just then, the young boy appears in the doorway of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Goku! Run away!" Gohan cries out painfuly, recieving a quick kick in his side. Goku just looks up and grunts, then starts to wander outside. 

"It's amazing. Isn't it? That small creature is greatest force of all time?" The shrouded man chuckles. "I can't wait to see what the future holds." With the he kicks Gohan in the neck and the old man's eyes close as his last breath escapes his lips. 

"Life's just not fair is it?" The assassin says to the life-less body. He chuckles to himself and walks outside into the cool night air. Were'd that kid go? He wonders. I was told to kill him only if it was absolutly necesary. But how can I pass up the chance to be the one to kill Son Goku? "Come on out little boy. I have some tasty food!" 

"Ugh?" He hears the small voice from behind and sees the small Goku wander toward him. He grins to himself and walks to the boy. 

"To bad you won't be able to fullfill your great destiny." He states at he prepares to kill the boy. Savoring the moment, he talks to the young Saiya-Jin. "Enjoy these, your last moments alive. Take in the sweet air and look upon the moon once more before you die." 

"Eh?" Goku looks up at the glowing orb in the sky, his tail swaying behind him. His assassin readies his blow, but stops. Goku's eyes glaze over and he shudders. Strange sounds come from deep within him. 

"What're you doing?" 

Goku suddenly expands, startling his attacker even further. Goku grows, doubling his size over and over, his close tear and reveal the coarse brown fur spreading across his body. His eyes turn red and his teeth grow into long fangs. 

"What the hell?!" 

The boy he called Goku towers over him as a giant ape. He looks around and survays the land. 

"Goku?" 

The monster looks down on the puny creature beneith him. He studies it for a moment, tilting his head to the side. He quickly lifts his foot and places it over the insignificant thing. 

"Nooo!" Goku's foot crashes down on his prey, burying it deep into the ground to wither and die. He roars and starts to smash the surrounding forest. His eyes lay upon a small house near his feet. He obliterates it with a blast from his mouth. Goku continues his rampage throughout the night until the moon is gone and the sun appears over the horizone. 

****** 

Garlic Jr. snaps to attention, his thoughts interupted. 

"Something's wrong." He mutters as he gets up off his throne and walks to a balchony. He looks into the sky and reads the wind. "This isn't right. Something has happened. Possably the Dragonballs have been used." His eyes widened quickly as realization hit him. 

"That's it!" The Dragonballs! I can use the Dragonballs to wish for immortality and Kami won't be able to stop me!" He ran back into his fortress to summon his men. Soon Kami. Soon you will be dust. 

****** 

Piccolo Daimo knew something terribly wrong had happened. I have see Kami. As much as he hated it, he knew he had to visit god. The world was not right. Something had happened and he knew he couldn't find out by himself. He quickly made his way to Kami's Palace, though Kami probably felt it to, he knew he had to consult him on what to do. 


End file.
